Yvette Castleroy
Yvette Castleroy 'is the daughter of Lord Castleroy and a love interest of Leith Bayard. Personality Yvette is a lively and witty girl who has a way with words. She comes across as a romantic and is also perceived to be quite intelligent. Early Life She was raised with her father and younger brothers and sisters away from French Court. Season One * Slaughter Of Innocence Yvette is being insulted by one of the king's soldiers when Leith Bayard intervenes, referring to her as "darling" to get the soldier to go away. She is instantly attracted to him and asks him to share a drink with her. He tells her that he'd love to have a drink with her but that he is looking for someone ''(Greer, whom he is in love with), which prompts her to remark that those are the saddest words she's heard all day. After Greer spurns Leith, he approaches Yvette again, unaware that her father is engaged to Greer. After they introduce themselves to each other by name, he asks if they could have a drink now. Evidently still attracted to him, she asks him what changed from their last encounter. He tells her he wasn't "thirsty" then but he is now. She informs him she is to meet another that evening. He says jokingly that she is a heartbreaker, but she replies no and asks him not to be either. Yvette later goes to her father and mentions her evening took "the loveliest turn". * The Plague Yvette is standing with Leith as their new Queen addresses them. Queen Mary, Queen Catherine and Nostradamus were all addressing them about The Black Plague. It has just arrived in France, but so far no one at court had been affected. Yvette confesses to Leith she wants to spend more time with him if their days are numbered. She then quickly leaves his side to greet her father, Lord Castleroy. Later, Yvette is upset with Leith, demanding to know why he choose to be with her, considering her affiliations to her father, and his fiancé. Lieth promises he didn't know who she was, and he did say harsh things, but only out of anger. they soon agree to meet up and spend what time they may have left, together. Hours later Yvette is waiting for Leith still. A young girl fetches her water while she waits. The little girl asks her when her fancy solider is arriving, Yvette hushes her. She then accepts the cup of water she had brought her. Not long after accepting the water does Yvette falls dead to the ground, and with the rest of the member of the family in the locked chambers. Notes * Murdered on behalf of Eduard Narcisse. The Plague. * Greer becomes her mother, Lord Castleroy's 2nd wife. Blood for Blood. * Yvette is one of six children. Blood for Blood. Appearances Related Pages '''Pages relating to Yvette Castleroy are the following: • Sarah Winter • Sarah Winter/Gallery • Fashion • Leith Bayard • Leith and Yvette • House of Castleroy • The Black Plague • House of Habsburg References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Noble Category:Lady Category:Deceased Category:House of Castleroy